


my pride is also my only weapon

by aurivity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, dance major Minho, violinist jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurivity/pseuds/aurivity
Summary: Lee Minho visits his best friend, Han Jisung's, concert. He doesn't get what's making him so nervous.+Jisung is a violinist with feelings for Minho. Seeing him come unexpectedly makes him nervous.





	my pride is also my only weapon

**Author's Note:**

> yALL SO THIS WAS INSPIRED BY ME SUCKING AT THE VIOLIN

Lee Minho knew Han Jisung like the back of his hand.

Minho knew that Jisung was sensitive and cried very easily. He knew that Jisung liked his coffee with two tons of sugar. He also knew that Jisung's only pride in life was being able to play the violin. Mozart's hardest concertos, Vivaldi's terrible scores, even Paganini's hellish songs. Whatever it was, Jisung would be able to do it. It was the only thing that managed to get Jisung up in the morning because it was something both thought he did better than anyone else.

Jisung was Minho's best friend. They were two broke college students, Jisung a major in violin and Minho a major in dance. The two had first met in middle school, and, while they hated each other at first, grew to love each other. Sometimes, Minho wished Jisung loved him the same way he did.

When Minho sat down in the front row during Jisung's talent show, he automatically knew something was wrong. Jisung was nervously shuffling his feet, and Minho caught Jisung wiping his clammy hands on his pants. Frowning, Minho checked the program. Jisung was set to play a simple song, one he had performed for Minho multiple times. Minho could already hear the familiar tune playing in his head, and he subconsciously tapped his foot to the beat.

A musical note. Minho looked up to see Jisung literally shivering on the stage. The b-flat was strained, and it sounded shaky. Jisung's bow hand was wavering, and he had terrible posture. Minho closed his lips, tempted to scream "you can do it" at his nervous friend. Minho could tell people were whispering about Jisung, and he frowned when the notes started to shake more.

It all seemed to happen in a moment. Jisung's bow fell out of his hand, and Minho watched as the wood split into two pieces. Jisung, now in tears, ran off the stage, throwing his violin on the ground. Two strings broke in the process, and the pianist sitting in the back was absolutely baffled as a chunk of the bow came flying at her. Chaos erupted in the crowd as Minho watched Jisung's retreating figure disappear completely behind the curtains.

Pushing the people next to him aside and murmuring rushed apologies, Minho tried to rush to Jisung as fast as he could. He cursed himself for taking a seat in the middle of the row.

After Minho made it out of the wreck of a performance hall, he looked around for Jisung. The backstage was a darkly lit room with lights hung ominously on the ceiling. "Han Jisung! Where are you?" Minho called.

Keeping silent, Minho heard a few sniffles from the far corner of the room. He approached the area and managed to see Jisung's small figure huddled against the bricks, crying and shaking. The sight hurt Minho's heart. Jisung looked so vulnerable and small, like he could break at any given moment.

Putting his hand on Jisung's back, Minho felt Jisung freeze. "Hey, Jisung. What happened on stage?" he whispered, careful not to disturb the younger too much.

Jisung looked up at Minho, wiping his tears. His eyes were puffy and red, and he had his locket that Minho had given him for his thirteenth birthday clutched in his hands. Jisung shook his head in disappointment, not looking at Minho. "I d—don't know w—what happened there... I panicked," he said quietly, hugging Minho's legs.

Minho removed Jisung's hands and put them around himself, crouching down to get on eye-level. "It's okay. I'm sure you just panicked. Besides, you don't get anything from here. I'll take you out to ice cream, okay?" Minho said, putting his hands on Jisung's face.

Jisung was quiet for a moment before looking at Minho. "You're the issue."

Minho blinked, retracting his arms from shock. He was the reason why Jisung froze? "Wha—"

Jisung put his finger over Minho's mouth, his eyes looking watery. "No, let me finish. Usually you don't come to my recitals, and I do perfectly fine. However, since you came to this one without telling me, I panicked," he explained, looking at Minho. "I've literally loved you since eighth grade. You can't expect me to do well in front of my crush. Anyway," Jisung said, letting out a low chuckle. "You probably hate me now, but at least I told you."

Minho paused, staring at Jisung. Impusilvley, he leaned forward and kissed the younger.

The first thing he thought was "finally." Minho had been waiting to do that since ninth grade.

After breaking apart, Jisung giggled, wiping away more tears. Minho smiled, hugging Jisung. "That makes the ice-cream a date."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote it in a hurry..


End file.
